


Beautiful

by Alyssa_Allyrion



Series: Days of bliss [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_Allyrion/pseuds/Alyssa_Allyrion
Summary: Written for Tumblr prompt: "Elia x Baelor. You are so beautiful"





	Beautiful

Elia woke up at dawn. Her rooms were slightly chilly – she’d asked the maid to leave the window open for the night. While southern Reach had a warm, pleasant climate, it still got cold outside during the night, especially in the early spring.

Getting out of bed Elia threw on a warm robe over her nightgown, immediately feeling warmer. Her maid, Alis, brought in some hot water that she poured into a small washbasin standing on the table in front of the window. Elia walked over to the table, and sat down, looking at herself in the small mirror. Alis wanted to help Elia to brush her hair, but Elia declined the help. She liked brushing her own hair, she found something very comforting in the task. As she was working through the knots of her hair, Elia looked outside the window, admiring the blooming gardens of High Tower –spring has truly arrived, and winter was no more.

Looking into the mirror Elia caught a glimpse of her lord husband by the door. Baelor was looking at her and did not realize that she has noticed him. “My lord, you know it is improper to stare at noble ladies,” she smiled, turning around in her chair.

“I get your forgiveness, my lady,” Baelor said, smiling brightly as he crossed her room, “But I could not help but stare. You are so very beautiful.”

“I feel so huge,” Elia complained, as Baelor embraced her, “I swear, both maesters and my midwives are wrong, I must be having triplets at the very least.”

“Are you feeling well?” There was concern in Baelor’s face, as he looked Elia in the eyes. “Should I send for a maester or for one of your midwives?”

“Truly, I am well,” Elia shook her head, smiling. “No need for concern.”

Elia thought it sweet how concerned her husband has always been for her well-being. Smiling to herself, she reached up to give him a kiss.

“My love, I’ve come to ask if you feel well enough to travel,” Baelor said once the kiss was over, “For I have received a word that the villa is complete.”

Elia smiled, feeling of joy rising in her chest. There was a lovely hill just outside the city that she liked so very much because of the wonderful view from it. She told Baelor that she’d love to have a little villa on that hill.

“Then I shall have it built for you, my love,” Baelor told her upon hearing her request.

The initial plan was for the villa to be surrounded just by the peach and blood orange orchard, but soon enough a series of pools and fountains were added to the plan.

“You tell me so often of your times in the Water Gardens,” Baelor told her when he showed her the amended plan, “And I’ve come to think that you may enjoy to have more pools and fountains around. While I understand that it is no Water Gardens, I hope you’ll like it.”

She remembered kissing him then, overwhelmed with joy and gratitude. She did not need another Water Gardens – she could always visit the ones in her homeland. But having a house with pools and fountains outside of loud and lively Oldtown was something she really wanted.

When she first laid her eyes upon her new residence, Elia knew she loved it. The house made of peach-colored marble stood atop the hill. Elia could only imagine the wonderful view they would se from the balconies of the residence.

Elia held Baelor’s hand as they walked through the peach and blood orange grove, and as they passed by the numerous pools and fountains made in pearl and pink marble.

The view from the balcony of the third floor was even more beautiful than she could have imagined.

“Do you like it?” Baelor asked her then.

“I do, I really like it,” Elia said, then paused, “Do you think we could stay here till I have the child? Sometimes I feel like there is not enough air the city.”

“Of course we can, if that will make you happy and more comfortable,” Baelor nodded, as he embraced Elia and kissed her.

Enjoying the warmth of his embrace, Elia leaned her forehead against his chest and said, “It is gorgeous here.”

“Only the most beautiful things for my most beautiful wife,” Baelor answered with a smile.


End file.
